Out of Touch
by Aesify
Summary: The love of Rachel Berry's life was having sex with her boyfriend in the room right next to hers. And the next day, the love of Quinn Fabray's life was nearly doing the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This idea wouldn't leave me, no matter how stupid and pointless it is. So here's a one-shot that absolutely has no point and resolves nothing. I hope you enjoy, and try your best to ignore all errors in my writing. I'm sure there are a few. And for those that are reading my SerialKiller!Quinn fic, I'll try my best to update tomorrow.

* * *

><p>It was around 12pm when Rachel Berry's parents finally decided to leave to catch their flight. The duo, along with Rachel and Quinn huddled around the front door.<p>

"When we get back, this place better be in one place," Hiram warned lightly, pressing a quick kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Okay?"

"Of course, Daddy," Rachel agreed as Quinn nodded furiously.

Rachel's other father, Leroy, pulled Quinn into a quick embrace. "Don't get into any trouble, you two."

"We won't," Quinn hummed. "Have a nice trip."

"We will," Hiram grinned, "See you two in approximately a week."

"Bye, Daddy!" Rachel waved, watching her parents skid away with their suitcases. "Bye, Dad!"

Quinn mimicked Rachel's actions, towering behind her as she waved. The two men returned their good-byes before settling into their vehicle and driving away. When neither of them could see the car anymore, Rachel closed the door, stepping back into the house, almost slamming into Quinn.

"So, Quinn," Rachel started. "Would you like to do anything today?"

Quinn avoided eye contact with the brunette, staring numbly at her toes. "Uh, Sam's coming over soon. So I can't."

"Oh, okay," Rachel murmured awkwardly. After a moment, she asked, "Can we at least talk about what happened last night?"

"Uh, I really don't want to. Let's just pretend it didn't happen. I'm going to go," Quinn mumbled in a rush before abruptly sprinting up the staircase to her room.

Rachel frowned, crossing her arms.

* * *

><p>An hour or two later, Rachel was slumped on her bed with a book in hand. She was merely flipping a page of her novel when she heard the doorbell ring. Footsteps immediately cascaded down the steps.<p>

A minute or so later, she could hear the muffled voice of Sam Evans through her closed door. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure, come on," she heard Quinn urge. A second later, there was a slam, signaling Quinn's door had just been closed.

Rachel shut her book closed after bookmarking her page. The novel was placed on the counter close to her. She listened to the couple in the room next to her, hoping what she was assuming was going to happen won't really happen.

There were a few sudden noises and giggles, but no words at all.

"Did you bring it?" Quinn questioned in a hushed tone.

"Shit, no, I didn't," Rachel heard the blonde male reply.

"Good thing I bought a pack earlier," Quinn mumbled.

There were a few more sounds, and the brunette heard the creak of the bed and low panting. _No, no. This can't be happening._

Multiple moans, groans, and grunts were soon heard, and it confirmed Rachel's assumption, and she could tell what they were doing in the room next to her. They've had sex several times before when her fathers weren't home. And each time it happened, Quinn would tell her about the event, and she would pretend to be happy for her. Yet every single time, it hurt her.

But this time was different. It hurt the brunette more than any of the other times. Because just last night, she had pretty much confessed all of her feelings to Quinn. She knew it would be pretty much impossible for the feelings to be reciprocated, but it didn't hurt any less when Quinn just left the room last night without uttering a single word.

"Sam!" Quinn cried out loudly in a gasp.

Rachel held in her tears as she reached for the counter to the left of her bed. She turned on the iPod dock as quick as she possibly could. A random song sounded right away, and she blasted her music to the maximum volume, drowning out every sound in the nearby room.

Her ears were bleeding, well, not literally, at the vibrations the sound waves made. But it was far better listening to that then the names that weren't her name escaping Quinn's mouth. And she hoped that her music would somehow halt their actions, or make their ears bleed, too.

After a moment, her ears were really starting to hurt, so she turned the volume down slightly. She still couldn't clearly hear the couple, and she settled back into her pillow.

She tucked herself under the blanket, and sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The brunette awoken when she heard chatter right outside of her room. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, then crawled out of her bed. She decided against turning off her music, since if she did, it would raise suspicion. She silently pressed a ear against the door, listening intently.<p>

"I had a great time, as usual," Sam commented.

"Yeah," Quinn responded, though she didn't sound so quite sure in her words. "Me, too."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe?"

"Definitely," Quinn confirmed.

"Great."

Rachel heard footsteps padding down the stairway, and she guessed that Sam had let himself out. She heard a few sniffles outside of her room, that sounded oddly like Quinn. She wanted to burst out of room, and comfort the blonde, but forced herself not to.

She didn't want to comfort the girl who had pretty much stabbed her heart and shattered it into a million of pieces. But she was curious why the girl was crying.

The sniffles stopped abruptly and she heard Quinn's door close. Rachel then could hear water running shortly after, and she assumed Quinn was taking a shower. She turned back towards her bed. She turned off the music before she plopped back down on the bed and began to go through her thoughts in her mind.

Quinn had moved in with her after Finn had kicked her out, when he found out Puck was really the father. They weren't exactly friends at that time, but Rachel offered her house to her anyway. They bonded during her time there, and became as close as best friends. Then Quinn gave birth to Beth, but continued to live with Rachel, despite her mother's requests to move back in with her. Then Sam transfered to their school, and they connected immediately. And somewhere along the way, she had fallen for the blonde.

Rachel groaned, before sitting up. She tore the novel away from the counter, and flopped back down on the bed. She flipped right to her bookmark, and began reading where she had left off. _I'll confront her later._

* * *

><p>Rachel bolted out of her bed when she heard Quinn's door slide open. She rapidly slammed her book closed, then tossed it back on the bed, before she skipped towards her door. She opened it with ease and was met by a freshly clean blonde, who was close to stepping down the steps.<p>

"Quinn," Rachel greeted, trying her best not to explode inside.

The blonde turned around to face her friend. "Oh, hey. I'm just getting something to eat downstairs."

Rachel followed Quinn down the stairway as she inquired, "What happened with Sam?"

"Sex," Quinn answered nonchalantly, entering the kitchen.

"Don't you care about my feelings?" Rachel questioned after a moment, watching Quinn search the kitchen for food.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked back, managing to steal an unopened bag of chips and a can of Pepsi.

"After last night," Rachel trailed off, stalking after the blonde as she trudged up the steps.

"Yeah, you kissed me," Quinn finally replied when they reached the door of her room.

"And you kissed me _back_," Rachel said, "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"We were just in the moment, right? You don't actually feel anything for me."

"I do," Rachel gulped, she could feel a tear poking at her left eye.

"Don't lie to me," Quinn murmured. "You're still pinning after Finn."

"You know I stopped going after him a long while ago. I like you, Quinn. Far much more than that dumb giant."

"Well," Quinn paused, her hand began drifting towards the doorknob. "I don't like you like that, okay? I'm sorry, but I'm with Sam."

Rachel frowned tightly, forcing the tears forming in her eyes to remain there and not cascade down her cheeks. She wouldn't dare give Quinn to satisfaction that she had made her cry. "I know you're with Sam, but don't you think it's a bit cruel to have sex with him while I'm in the house? I mean, I kind of get it, I already knew you wouldn't like me like that. But still."

Quinn shrugged, her hand tightened around the doorknob, before opening the door and taking a step in. Rachel remained outside, her chocolate orbs connecting with Quinn's amber eyes.

"I love you, you know?"

"I know," Quinn responded by closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I finally wrote a sequel. I hope you enjoy, even though I think it seems better without the sequel. Thank you for all the reviews. I also apologize for any errors in advance.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was merely scribbling notes in her notebook when she heard the doorbell rang. She slammed the notebook closed, picking it up and dropping it on her desk and slid the pencil on top of it. She rushed to open her own bedroom door immediately, only to find Rachel Berry outside in the hallway.<p>

They hadn't talked to each other since that incident a few weeks ago. It was completely awkward around the two of them whenever they were near each other. Each time their eyes connected, Quinn could easily see the hurt embedded in those chocolate irises.

Quinn still felt terrible about what she did, knowing she had hurt Rachel intentionally. She finally admitted to herself that night, when Rachel had kissed her, that had feelings for Rachel. But her father told her it was wrong, and despite living with two of the most loving homosexual people, she knew it was wrong.

So the next day, she invited Sam over and had sex with him. She cringed when he entered, and she faked all her moans and groans, even her orgasm. The music blasted suddenly from Rachel's room, and she knew that Rachel was trying her best to block out the noises, and she slightly teared inside.

After the event with Sam, she forced him out in tears, and he didn't even bother to ask her if she was okay. She immediately showered, trying to get rid of all the filth from her body. After the shower, she sobbed a bit more before leaving the room, craving a treat. She met Rachel there, and tried to ignore the brunette, she really wasn't in the mood.

And when Rachel told her she loved her, she had bitten her lip from replying the same. Instead she mumbled, "I know," and slammed the door on her face. She then proceeded to toss herself on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

"I'll get it," Rachel stated, before skidding down the steps. Quinn stared after her numbly, and returned to her room, closing the door softly. She traveled back to her notebook, curiously wondering who the intruder was. She plopped herself down on her chair, sliding open her notebook and continued to write.

She jolted when she heard a bang outside of her room. She stood up quickly, assuming Rachel was being injured, and rushed towards her door. She threw it slightly open to peek, only to find Rachel against the wall in front of her, with her eyes tightly closed, and Santana Lopez holding her up as she stood in between her legs.

Their lips were latched together, and their bodies pressed against each other closely. Santana tore her lips away for a moment, then began nibbling hotly on Rachel's neck. Rachel moaned, throwing her head back.

Quinn felt an immense tinge of jealously, and swallowed. _Why was Santana here? Since when was Rachel attracted to her? What happened to Brittany?_

While she was consumed with her thoughts, she didn't realize Rachel's eyes had opened, and was staring right at her. Quinn inaudibly gasped, and shut the door almost right away. She panted against her door, and was furious at Santana after a moment.

"Hey," she heard Rachel call, "Santana, can we go to my bedroom?"

Santana grumbled, "Sure thing."

Then there was another slam of the door. Quinn growled to herself. She forced herself to believe that Rachel wouldn't lose her virginity to Santana. _She wouldn't do that. Rachel isn't like that._

Quinn groaned again, and made her way back to her notebook. She angrily wrote down her thoughts, that always seemed to help, as she tried her best to drown out the noises in the other room.

* * *

><p>Quinn suddenly woke up, and she realized after a moment that she had fallen asleep. She stared disgustingly at her notebook, where there was a puddle of drool on her words she had written previously.<p>

She listened for noises, only to find their were none, and was hoping Santana had left. She checked the clock, and noted that only an hour had passed. She flipped open her door, and peered into Rachel's room, where the door was mysteriously opened. The bed seemed messy, but it was completely empty.

"Rachel?" she called quietly. No reply.

She cautiously descended down the steps right behind her, almost tripping a few times. Her steps were soundless as she trotted. The kitchen was empty, and she peeked around a corner, catching Santana on one of the couches, facing away from her.

Her legs were twisted on the middle table, and had an arm around Rachel, who was curling against her side. Quinn watched them for a moment jealously as they continued to stare at the television.

Rachel had one of her hands stuffed in a plastic bag full of chips, and had the other hand hooked around Santana's. She gripped lightly at a chip, and gingerly slid it in between Santana's lips, who giggled silently. Rachel sent her a glowing grin, mouthing another chip herself. And then, Rachel looked at Santana the same way she did towards Quinn herself just a few weeks ago. After a moment, they both chuckled and kissed languidly.

They pulled back a minute later, smiling broadly. Quinn groaned inaudibly to herself. She desperately wanted to slug Santana's face in. She hates how right when she's ready to confess her feelings, Santana appears and Rachel's already over her.

If she wasn't such an asshole before, Rachel would be in her arms right this instant. They would be exchanging perfect liplocks, and Rachel would be feeding her chips as they watched some stupid reality tv show.

Suddenly, Rachel's head swung around, to get rid of any knots in her neck, and their eyes locked again. Quinn gulped, almost as if she was in a trance. Rachel smiled at her, before turning back around, twisting her neck again, but in shorter turns.

Quinn suddenly ducked back into a kitchen, and realized after a moment that Rachel had just looked at her as she usually did.

She squealed inside, hoping that what she was assuming was true, and that Rachel still liked or, loved her. She still had a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Review.


End file.
